When The Past Returns
by tigey10
Summary: ok this story will not often be updated, unless i can get on netflix more often, but i will try really hard, as i wrote this i forgot to include the Assassin, sorry, i'll try including him somewhere. also i am rating this T for now, but i may change the rating later, depending on where it goes. i suck with short descriptions, so i'll include that in the start of chapter 1, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**DESCRIPTION:** _Arinda was the princess of Aldaway, a close ally to Albion/Camelot,_ (sorry not sure which one the kingdom is really called, i'll stick with Camelot from this point on) _she and her father visited Camelot often, but when she turned 8, her mother kept her in Aldaway, so she could begin her teachings in being a proper lady, and Arthur would not be able to see or even hear from his best friend again until she was considered a "proper young lady." by the time her mother considered Arinda to be a proper lady, ten years had passed. (i'm assuming Arthur is at least 19-21 i don't remember his age so this is what i'm going with, if it's wrong, i'll change it later) Arinda was making arrangements with her father to travel to Camelot once again, to surprise her childhood friend, but before they could make their trip, Aldaway was attacked, by an enemy they shared with Camelot, and most of the kingdom was destroyed, Arinda was the only member of the royal family left, and everyone else that had survived had family elsewhere that they could go to. Arinda had only her maid Eveylynn, her husband Conrad, her stable boy, John, and her Herald Toby, whom had a brother in camelot. For a month, she made the trip to Camelot, training for the upcoming annual jousting tournament King Uther held. her servants would help her pull off entering and hopefully winning, the joust, so she could prove to the King of Camelot, she could help him fight, so she could avenge her family._

CHAPTER 1

i sat in my tent, and waited for the tournament to start.

"My Lady, are you sure you want to do this? you could get hurt." my servant Evelyn, asked as she helped me with my hair so it wouldn't fall out of my helmet.

"i'm sure i want to, it's the only way to prove myself... i need to prove to one of these kingdoms that i can fight, and where better to start then camelot, other kingdoms share my enemy, but none as mush so as camelot. it's the only way i can avenge my kingdom." i said, hoping there was no one close enough to hear my voice.

"Evey is right Lady Arinda, why can't you just ask his majesty for help?" conrad said, making sure my armor was tight.

"i said i want to do this. if i just ask him, he won't let me fight along side his armies, he will make me wait at the castle while his men fights my battles. i have to do this." i said sternly.

"of course my lady." they both said, bowing their heads at me, and backing away.

my herald, Toby walked over to our tent with my stable boy John, whom was playing the knight of my kingdom.

"everything is prepared your highness. no one will even know it's you." toby said. "please lady arinda, be careful out there."

"thank you for worrying, all of you, i will be fine, we have been preparing for this for months."

i smiled as John handed me my helmet, and evey helped me put it over the braided crown she had created, gently, sure not to destroy it.

the days tournament rounds was over, and i went back to the tent, and quickly handed the helmet to john.

"go greet your crowd." i smiled, as Evey handed me a cup of water.

"that was wonderful My Lady." she smiled.

i chugged my water, and caught my breath. "so far so good. lets hope i have just as much luck tomorrow."

conrad walked in and helped me remove my armor. "Lady Arinda, John has just been asked to dinner by the king's ward Morgana."

"so tell him to go, we must keep up the image shouldn't we?" once my armor was off i went behind my screen and undressed, Evey soon followed and handed me one of my dresses.

"no Evey, allow me to wear one of yours, go to dinner as John's sister, you've been working hard, all of you have, all of you go." i said.

"i will tell john." Conrad said, as he left the tent. Evey handed me one of her dresses.

"will you be attending my lady?" she asked as she helped me into the simple gown.

"no i will be staying with Toby's brother, if any of the royal family sees me, they'll know who i am. i'll be fine." i said. once i was dressed, i walked out from behind the screen, and sat on a stool.

evey undid the braided crown, and let the braid fall down my back. "would you like me to bring you back any food?" she asked, as she grabbed my hooded cloak.

"no, i will be fine Evey, thank you." i tied the cloaks strings in a bow, and pulled the over sized hood over my head. "i will send toby to the castle as soon as i am settled."

evey nodded, and walked me out of the tent. "i will see you tomorrow lady Arinda."

"do you need help with the dress?" i asked, waiting for toby.

"no i'll manage, and if i do need help, i'll just ask conrad." she said with a wink.

i smiled, "alright evey, have fun tonight, i shall see you in the morning." i saw toby, in the crowds of people, and waved to evey, then walked to toby, pushing my way through the crowds.

"are you ready my lady?" toby asked offering his arm. i nodded and wrapped my arm around his, so i wouldn't get lost in camelot, i hadn't been here since i was 8, and i didn't remember much of its paths any more.

we arrived at toby's brother, mason's house, and walked in.

"now my brother said he would be gone for the week, but we have full permission to use anything we need."

"thank you toby, now, go meet the others at the castle, join the feast, you deserve it." i smiled as i removed my cloak and hung it on a nail. "i'll be fine."

"are you sure Lady Arinda?"

i nodded. "go on, you don't need to worry about me here, the royal family isn't in this part of camelot, they're all up in the castle, preparing for a feast. no one will notice me."

"if you insist my lady." he nodded. "i shall bring you back some food, since i do not know where mason stores his..." he said with a small chuckle.

after he showed me where i would sleep, he left for the castle, and i was alone.

"well, it's been a while since i've roamed the paths of camelot, maybe i'll go explore a bit, see what i remember." i thought to myself.

i walked out the door, and took in the surroundings of Mason's house, so i knew where to go when i needed to return.

once i thought i had it memorized, i walked away, and started exploring the little town.

arthur's POV

i sat at the window, wishing i could go out, but knew if i did, i wouldn't be able to keep hiding. i stared and watched the people go about their daily buisness. father and everyone from the tournament was probably having a feast now, while i was stuck here, eating this mush. guinevere was even gone, i was sitting here alone.

after about 10 minutes a woman with auburn hair walked through the crowd, and she looked lost, she kept trying to stop people to ask for directions, but no one would help her. she looked rather beautiful, but she was a commoner, all she could be was beautiful to me.

she eventually she gave up asking people on the streets, and spotted me through the window, i quicly hid, hoping she barely missed me, if she was from here she would instatnly know who i was, but if she wasn't i might be able to pass it off, but i couldn't risk it.

soon i heard a knock. "hello, is any one in there? can you help me?" she asked, her voice was smooth, and calming. i ignored the door, and hoped she would go away.

"please, i know your here, i saw you through the window... i just need help getting to my brothers house... i haven't been here for a few years, and i'm afraid i don't remember where he lives."

i let out a small sigh, and walked to the door, if she wasn't from here, or at least hadn't been here for a while, she probably wouldn't know me. i opened the door, and there she stood, a thin girl, about morgana's age, long auburn hair in a braid down her back, she had a sweet smile, and her eyes... those ice blue orbs, they looked so familiar, but i didn't recognize her face from any where, just her eyes.

Arinda's POV

"see was that so hard? why is everyone in this kingdom so dismissive to some one new?" i asked as i looked up at the man who had opened the door. he looked handsome, and he had a kind smile, but he looked confused.

i admired his features for a couple minutes. hoping he wouldn't notice. i looked up into his eyes, and i had seen them before, but where?

"you said you needed help getting some where?" he said in a bit of an arrogant tone, breaking the silence.

"yes do you happen to know where the taylor, mason, lives? like i said, it's been years since i've been here, and i don't remember where he lived." i said with a smile.

"umm, i believe i do, but i don't exactly remember..." he said.

the people that were crowding the paths before, now left to their homes, for dinner and to turn in for the night. there was no one left on the streets but me, at this man's door.

they were going to be back soon, i needed to return. i let out a sigh.

"alright... i'll just find it on my own then... maybe it will be easier with less people around..." i said, looking around, trying to recognize where i came from.

Arthurs POV

i looked around outside, seeing no one was out anymore. the woman started to turn to walk away, but i quickly, and gently, grabbed her wrist. "wait, i'll go with you, i'll try to take you to him, if i remember, but i can't let a woman as lovely as you walk alone at this hour, some one may want to take advantage of you." i said with a joking smile, while mentally slapping myself.

what am i doing? i'm a prince, and here i am stunned by the beauty of a peasant girl.

she looked at me and flashed me that warm smile. "how do i know you aren't the one who wants to take advantage of me?" she asked just as jokingly. why was this so familiar?

"if i were the one wanting to take advantage of you, don't you think i would have just grabbed you by the waist and just pulled you in already?"

i let go of her wrist, and grabbed my cloak, just in case. "i suppose your right." she started walking away.

i quickly caught up to her, and walked by her side. "aren't you cold?" i asked. as she occasionly looked up at the stars and moon... so familiar.

Arinda POV

i looked up at the full moon, remembering how i felt when i was 8 and came here, sitting in the castle yard, with my closest friend, Prince Arthur, joking and laughing, and hoping the guards, or our fathers, wouldn't come out and yell at us for being out so late.

"aren't you cold?"

"hmm... oh, no, i'm from a kingdom much colder then this, there, this would be like summer." i said with a smile.

"the only kingdom like that around here was Aldaway, but it was destroyed months ago." is that where you're from?"

i nodded. "it was terrible what happened, i lost my entire family, most of the kingdom. very few of us left, everyone that survived went to their families in other kingdoms i came here, with my four close friends, who don't have family anywhere else." i explained, trying not to give away who i am, not that this commoner would know who i am to begin with.

"oh, i'm so sorry. that sounds terrible... if there's anything i can do, let me know." he said.

"it's hard to ask some one for help, if you don't know their name." i said with a smile.

"oh of course. i'm ar-" he started but cut himself off, before finishing. "ron... aaron." he said. was he hiding something? or from something? "what about your name?"

"i'm Ari..." i just about did the same thing, why was i so comfortable talking to this familiar stranger, that i was willing to give my real name. "a..." i saved myself, hoping he didn't notice.

we stopped in front of a house, that's when i remembered the surroundings. "is this familiar?" Arthur asked. i saw there were candles inside, and talking, they were back.

"yes, this is it... i remember now." i said slightly embarassed, how did i forget this, that wasn't like me...

"well Aria, can i meet you tomorrow night?" he asked softly. "i'd certainly like to get to know you better."

"maybe, where would we meet?"

"well... how about i just come get you from here, around this time?"

i nodded. "sounds like a plan. good night aaron, i will see you tomorrow."

with that we turned away from each other, and i walked to the house, opening the door, and stepping in, instantly being bombarded by questions and hugs.

"lady Arinda, where were you?"

"we were worried sick!"-

"we thought some one noticed you and took you hostage?"

they all took turns shouting at me.

"why did you go out? you could have been recognized?" toby stated, sitting me on a chair at the table, where he had some food set out for me.

"i wasn't noticed, i didn't want to be here on my own. i'm fine, i trust camelot's people." i said as i picked up some bread and took a few bites. "please don't be so worried about me, i'm fine."

"we're sorry my lady, we were just worried..." evey said, stepping behind me, and undoing my braid.

"please at least leave a note?" conrad asked. the worry clearly still in his voice.

"fine, i'll leave you a note, how was the feast?" i said trying to change the subject.

"it was wonderful, it was odd, being called Lady Evelyn though..."

once i had eaten, and the others had told me about their night, we went to bed.

so this is chapter one, i hope you like it, and i'm sorry everything is not perfect with it, i have things that are more important that i need to get done before i consider heavily editing anything, i don't write these because i expect a good grade or what ever, i write them for fun, and trust me, if i was concerned with getting "good marks" or if i were writing something original that i want to someday actually publish, i would do much better about editing. but this is just a fan fiction, that only other fans will see, so grow up, and realize what i and other people who may not have time to perfectly edit, are meaning. it's one thing when every other word is misspelled, but when it's just stupid little things like forgetting to capitalize, or accidentally using the wrong context, or spelling of a word, take a second to be considerate, and just metally correct it unless its some MAJOR mistake.

sorry rant over just sick of some people's criticism.

i won't post chapter 2 until i have at least one review or favorite/follow


	2. Chapter 2

_**since i got 2 follows, i will post 2 chapters, thanks guys.**_

 ** _Chapter 2_**

the next day had gone just as well as the previous, and i was in the finals tomorrow i would go up against a sir William of Diera, he was good, but i had to knock him off his horse, if i was going to win this, and prove to king Uther i could fight.

i went with Toby to his brothers house, while Evey, John, and Conrad, went to the castle.

"you know Toby, you don't have to escort me to your brothers house, i know where it is." i said as we entered his brothers house.

but i do, you are my princess, if anything were to happen to you when i wasn't there, i would never be able to forgive myself."

"Toby, you don't mean that in a romantic way do you? you know i don't feel that way about you."

"of course not princess, i just simply mean it as the one who has protected you these last years."

after he made sure i would be alright, Toby left, and i waited, making sure none of my hair was straying. commoner or not, this aaron was kind, and he caught my attention, i was not technically a princess anymore after all, with my family and kingdom gone, i didn't care about a persons title, just who they were.

the time that i had arrived home the night before was here, and still no Evey, or Conrad, or john, not even Toby to check on me. the party was running a little later then expected.

soon i heard a knock on the door, i double checked myself, and quickly scrolled a note for my friends, explaining i would be out late, before i answered the door.

"are you ready?" he asked, flashing me a warm smile.

i smiled back, and nodded. "where are we going?"

"just follow me." he smiled and took my i followed him, after walking a while we entered the forest.

"you're not taking me some where secluded to kill me are you?" i joked.

"i'm completely doing that Aria, i've tricked you into thinking i'm a gentleman, so that i can get you alone, and do exactly, what i want." he said jokingly back, as a smirk played across his lips.

we got to a little river, where there was a small picnic set up by it's banks. i smiled as another memory sprang to my mind.

"come on Arinda, quickly, before our fathers realize we've left the group!" Arthur said quietly and enthusiastically. he was 10, and i was 8, we were little trouble makers together, but our fathers loved how close we were.

"i'm trying Arthur, i really am, but it's hard running in a dress!"

"so get better at it." he said with a laugh.

"you try running in a dress some time, and tell me just how easy it is." i laughed back.

he pulled my hand, and we ran through the forest, something we did regularly when i would come to Camelot, but it was always during the day, this time it was night, our fathers decided to take us for a moon light stroll, the moon was full, and they everyone who knew me, knew i loved the moon and stars, and that i though Camelot's night sky was the most beautiful in all the neighboring kingdoms.

"where are you taking me any way Artie." i asked as we stopped to catch our breath.

"to the river, there's something I've been working on that i want to show you." he smiled at me. "just a little further."

"can we walk the rest of the way?" i asked softly. "my feet hurt and my legs are cold."

he nodded and held his hand out to me again. "if you insist Arinda."

i flashed out of my memory when Aaron spoke up.

Arthur's Pov

i knew that this was wrong, and father would never condone it, but it was nice to be with some one who didn't recognize me as the prince, and as long as i was pretending to be a commoner, i might as well just let myself be myself, with a stranger, so familiar.

aria seemed distracted, so i spoke up. "is everything alright?"

"yeah, i'm great, i just remembered something when i saw it."

"and what would that be, if you don't mind my asking."

"last time i was here, in Camelot, my best friend and i would sneak out to the forest all the time, and he brought me here once... i wonder..."

she let go of my hand, and walked around the picnic, going a little further down the i followed her, i remembered the night i brought one of my closest friends out here, to show her what i built.

"OK, now close your eyes Arinda." i said as we reached the river.

"you're not going to push me in the river again are you Artie?" she said unsure.

"i will if you don't close them now." i joked. she quickly closed her eyes, and used her hands to cover them.

i walked behind her and put my hands over hers.

"Artie what are you doing?"

"making sure you don't peek silly girl." i smiled, and urged her forward.

"Artie, please don't push me in the river." she squealed.

"i won't, will you just trust me Arinda? if i were to push you in the river, i would have brought you during the day, it's to cold at night, if you get sick because of me, your father would never forgive me, my father would never forgive me." i smiled, Arinda was always worried about stuff like that. "just go where i direct you."

she slowly nodded, and walked where i told her.

"can i open my eyes yet Artie?"

"hold on." we stopped, and i moved my hands, and moved to stand in front of her. "now."

she opened her eyes and smiled. i had been working on this little fort since i heard she would be visiting. "wow. its amazing Artie." she said as she skipped to it, and looked inside.

it wasn't much, just a bunch of branches against a tree, in a tent like formation.

"when did you make this?"

"i just finished it a week before you got here."

"I've been here a month Artie, why didn't you show me before? you know this is my last night here, and i don't know when i'm going to be back. when i get back to Aldaway, i'm going to be starting my 'classes' of becoming a lady. and i won't be able to see anyone outside of my kingdom until their done." she sounded sad.

"i wanted to Arinda, i promise, but my father already had all these plans for you and your father, i couldn't. i'm sorry." i entered the fort and sat by her, wrapping an arm around her to keep her warm. "i won't let anything destroy it, and i won't bring anyone else here."

"promise?" she said with a sad smile.

"i promise. look, i'll even do this." i pulled out the dagger my father had given me, and turned to the tree, i started carving into it.

ARTHUR AND ARINDA.

"there, now who ever comes around, will know its ours." i smiled, putting the dagger away.

"Arthur! Arinda!" our fathers yelled simultaneously. we smiled, and got out of the fort.

"come on, hop on back, i'll carry you." i said. Arinda jumped on my back the best she could in a dress, and i walked as quickly as i could to the sound of our fathers' yelling.

i ran my fingers over the carving on the tree, as i remembered my Arinda, she was most likely killed in the destruction of her kingdom, and sadly i wasn't able to keep the fort from being destroyed, the year she left, storms got bad, and i was planning on coming back and fixing it, but never got the chance, once she left, father started having me trained as a knight, and now, there was this girl, from Arinda's kingdom, with eyes so familiar, i couldn't help but wonder, was she Arinda? was she just trying to hide herself for her own safety?

she stood a head of me by a few steps. "i could have sworn it was right here..."

"what was?" i asked, walking away from the tree that the fort once stood.

"oh nothing, just another memory... shall we eat?"

Arinda's Pov.

"of course." Arthur said, we walked back to the picnic, and began to ate.

i'm sure Arthur has a reason for not keeping it up like he promised... i'm sure Uther just kept him busy, as soon as i left.

we sat there together, and laughed, and talked like we knew each other like the back of our hands already.

soon i ended up laying on his chest and looking up at the moon, not on purpose, i looked up at him. "is it OK if i lay on you?" i asked shyly.

"go for it, i don't care." he said softly looking down at me. "as long as you don't mind if i do this." he wrapped his arm around my back, and pulled me close. he let out a yawn, and i did as well. soon we fell asleep like that.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

when we woke up the sun was rising, i stretched and looked up at the man i had fallen asleep next to, suddenly i realized, i had been out all night, Everyone was probably worried sick about me.

i quickly shot into a sitting position, as did Aaron.

"i have to go!" i yelled as i scrambled to my feet, and dusted off the dress i was wearing.

"so do i...umm meet me, here tonight?" he asked. as he gathered the picnic blanket and set it aside. "i'll take care of that later..."

"we'll see, if i don't show up here tonight, i got pulled into something... but once the tournament is over, i can look for you." i said slipping my shoes onto my feet.

"how about i find you instead."

i nodded, and walked over to the river, cupping my hands together, and splashing water on my face. "after the tournament then." i smiled, and stood on my tip toes to kiss his cheek. "thank you, for a marvelous night Aaron." and with that i ran through the forest, and to the tournament, hoping everyone wasn't out looking for me.

i got to our tent, and saw everyone, getting ready.

"you're later then we expected." Conrad said, a smile on his face, him and Evey must have had their night. "lets get you in your armor."

no one seemed to notice i was gone all night.

"i was out all night... how are you not worried?"

"oh you were? we didn't know, the king had us stay with him last night, Toby said he came to the house and saw your note, he left you one on the back, explaining that." Evey said.

i went behind the screen, and put on my riding clothes, and when i walked out Conrad helped me with my armor. once my armor was on, Evey sat me on the stool, and undid my braid.

"how do you want it done today My lady."

"tight enough to stay in my helmet, but loose enough to cascade down if my helmet comes off."

Evey did her thing, and helped me put my helmet back on.

it was time, i was going to do this. i patted the neck of my beautiful black mare. "give it you're all girl, we can win this thing." i leaned to her ear and whispered, she seemingly nodded her head, and whinnied.

once the trumpet sounded, i ushered for my horse to go, i held the lance tight, and prepared for impact, knowing there was a chance this William could knock me from my horse.

our lances met each others chests, the blow was hard, for both of us, but i had done it, i knocked William from his horse, and the crowd gasped. i stopped my horse, and looked behind myself, his helmet had fallen off, and he laid on the ground, wind knocked from him. William was Aaron.

i wanted to jump off my horse and run to him, make sure he was alright, but i held my own, Aaron slowly stood up, and saw everyone staring at him. his father gave a motion, telling Aaron to come to him. hesitantly Aaron walked over to Uther.

once he was there, Uther seemed to be very upset, and gave Aaron a disapproving look, before giving me the same motion to come forward. i jumped off my horse, kept my helmet on, and walked over to the two.

"Arthur explain, why you posed as some one else to enter this tournament." Uther said.

wait Arthur... then it hit me, why his eyes were so familiar, why i was so comfortable with him... he was my prince Arthur, my best friend.

"i wanted to prove that i can win, without people pitying me, and worrying about hurting me. crowned prince or not, i deserve the same treatment as any when it comes to these tournaments father."

Uther gave him another disapproving look, but it also held understanding. then he looked over at me.

"sir john, you may remove your helmet now. you have rightfully won the title of this years tournament."

"Well sir... you see, Arthur is not the only one to have lied, to enter this tournament." i said shyly, this was going to happen, i removed my helmet and the bun Evey put my hair in, undid itself and my long auburn hair cascaded down my back and shoulders.

the crowd gasped again. and stared at me.

"Aria?" Arthur asked looking at me.

"about that... my name isn't aria... it's me, Arinda..." i said shyly, as i admired Arthur's features again.

"Lady Arinda? we thought you had been killed with the rest of your family." Uther said. giving me a hug. "i figured if you were safe you would come straight to Camelot, it's been month since it happened, what took you so long to arrive?"

"i was training with my servants, for this tournament. i wanted to enter and prove to you, your highness, that i can fight along side your army, to avenge my family, if you'll allow me."

"perhaps, continue to prove you can fight, not just lance, and i shall allow you to fight with my army when ever you please, but for now, i would be honored, if you stayed with us."

"it would be my pleasure sire." i said with a curtsy. "may i go and change into my gown?"

Uther nodded, "Arthur will escort you to your tent, and back to the castle."

and with that , Uther dismissed the tournament, and Arthur walked to me.

"are you mad at me Artie." i said looking down at my feet.

"no, why would i be? i'm with my closest friend again." he said with a smile as he hugged me. "i don't even care if you beat me, and i understand not telling me who you were right away, i did the same thing."

i smiled, and we walked side by side to my tent, catching up.

"congratulations My lady!" Evey said happily as she hugged me when we arrived.

"thank you Evey. i couldn't have done it with all your help." i smiled. and looked back at Arthur.

"who's this, Lady Arinda?" Toby asked walking out of the tent, getting protective.

"it's alright Toby, this is prince Arthur, he's my best friend from child hood. Arthur, this is Toby, my father assigned him as my protector once i turned 16."

Toby nodded in approval. "just watch yourself, you may be a prince, but if you hurt Lady Arinda, there will be hell to pay." and he walked away.

Arthur just chuckled a little. "for the longest time, i was the one who protected you Arinda, i don't think i'm ready to pass that title on yet."

i smiled as Conrad removed my armor, and i walked behind the screen. "you can go get dressed if you want, and meet me back here." i said, as i removed my clothes.

"i'll go get this armor off, and come back here then." Arthur said. and left.

Evey walked over to me with my Light blue gown. and helped me put it on.

"the prince is rather dashing, don't you think?" she asked with a smile.

"you think..." i said, feeling completely giddy. "he has definitely grown since i last saw him..." i pulled all of my hair to one side and played with it, smiling.

"i think he may be interested as you as well." Evey said, as she finished tying my dress, and walked with me over to a stool, i sat down, and she brushed through it before styling it.

"no, i'm sure i'm just his old friend..."

"the look he gave you on the way out, and the peek he tried to sneak before he left, said different My Lady." Evey giggled.

i blushed, and rolled my eyes, he didn't really... he couldn't really be interested in me... but the last couple nights, the way he acted, around a peasant girl... could it possibly be?

"you're ready Lady Arinda, i shall see you at the castle, once we have our things from Mason's house together." she said with a smile, handing me my cloak.

i smiled. "thank you Evey." i stood, and tied my cloak around my neck, and left the tent, almost running into Arthur.

"oh... Arthur, that was quick." i said looking up at him, a light blush still painted across my cheeks.

"well all i did was remove my armor, i can change back at the castle. you look beautiful by the way." he said shyly, a slight blush faint on his cheeks. "shall we go?" he asked offering me his arm.

i smiled and wrapped my arm around his, walking to the castle. talking, and already planning late night sneak outs like we used to, but maybe, these would be different then before.

once we arrived ti the castle, we were greeted by to women, the lady Morgana, and her new maid, a woman with olive skin named Guinevere.

"Arinda, Uther has asked Guinevere and i to show you to your room. Arthur, your father wishes to see you in the throne room." Morgana said with a smile.

Arthur took my hand and kissed the back of it. "i shall see you at dinner, Arinda." he said with a smile, before gently releasing my hand.

once he walked up the steps, and out of sight, Morgana smirked at me.

"what?" i asked blushing again.

"nothing Arinda, first, it's nice to see you again, it's been so long." Morgana said pulling me into a hug.

"as it is you Morgana." i smiled, hugging her back. "where shall i be staying?"

"where you used to stay, when you would visit." she released the hug, and started walking up the steps.

"the last time i was here i was eight, i do not remember where to go." i said with a small giggle, as i followed her.

"That is alright, just follow me. also if you need anything, just ask Gwen."

i stopped, when Morgana noticed i stopped, she and Gwen stopped as well.

"if that is so, then, Gwen, would it be to much to ask, if you stay out there, and direct my maid Evelyn to my room when she arrives?"

"of course my lady." Gwen said with a small smile and a nod.

"oh please, call me Arinda." i smiled back. "and thank you." i caught up to morgana, and followed her to my room.

"so, how are you and Arthur?" Morgana asked, her so common smirk playing at her lips again.

"what on earth do you mean?" i asked innocently.

"i mean the stares, the smiles, the laughs. it's so obvious the two of you have feelings for each other, and have since the last time you were here."

i rolled my eyes. "he does not Morgana. i'm just his child hood friend."

"if you were truly just an old friend, he wouldn't have been as broken as he was when we heard of your kingdom's demise, and that there was no sign of the royal family alive."

"we were close, yes, but there is nothing there... why would there be? he is handsome, and the prince, he could have any woman he wanted, why would he settle for me?"

"he went to help look for your family, more namely, for you, he told Uther he had to see for himself you weren't there, when he returned, he wouldn't so much as much as look at another woman."

my hopes suddenly shot up again, but i kept the facade. "I'm certain it's just because i was his only female friend, and out of no where, i disappeared."

"stop protecting yourself Arinda!" Morgana snapped once we entered my room. "don't doubt your beauty and intelligence, you could have absolutely any man you desire as well, and yet, you've chosen him, you've chosen Arthur, i can see it in those ice blue eyes, you are in love with Arthur." she smiled, taking my hands. "there is no doubt in my mind that he feels the same, and you will surely see it, soon enough."

i let out a sigh of defeat. "only time will tell Morgana."

"i'll let you get comfortable, i shall come get you when dinner is served, if Arthur does not beat me to it." she smiled as she left. "if your maid does not arrive before then, than i will let you borrow one of my gowns, if you wish to use one."

i nodded, and she left. i walked to the bed, and leaned against one of the foot board posts, looking out the window, and letting out a sigh.

I've spent the last month sleeping in the grass, it was going to be nice sleeping on a bed again.

i let go of the post and laid on the bed, and covered my eyes, i let out a yawn, and soon enough, i passed out, with out meaning to.

 _ **thanks for reading, let me know if you want more**_


	4. Chapter 4

i don't even know how long i was asleep, i just know i woke when some one gently shook me, and softly called my name. when i opened my eyes, i was face to face with Arthur.

"oh... hi..." i said shyly, hoping he didn't see my blush. "how long have you been there." i stretched my arms above my head.

"long enough to know you were having a VERY interesting dream, but not long enough to know who about." he smiled sitting on the bed with me. i blushed even darker.

"i don't know what you mean..."

"tell me, who were you dreaming about?"

"NO ONE!" i said quickly, before relaxing a bit. "i uh... i mean i don't remember..."

"i doubt that, but, i'll know who soon enough."

"how?"

"i have my ways." Arthur smirked, before he started to tickle my hips.

"Arthur! stop it! you know that tickles!" i said between laughs. "please!" i fell back on the bed and ried squirming away.

"not till you tell me who was in your dream." he smiled, and kept tickling me.

after struggling for a while, i finally broke free of arthurs tickle attack, and ran out the door. "you'll never find out arthur!"

arthur chased after me, and quickly caught up to me, grabbing me from behind, and pulling me into a hug. "i will, i always do."

we both laughed in the hall way, just like we used to.

out of no where, Uther's voice broke the air. "Arthur, what are you and Arinda doing?"

we both stopped laughing, and looked up at the king, who had a smile playing at his lips.

arthur released me and we both stood straight, i flattened the wrinkles from my skirts, and arthur stood embarased.

"nothing father, just catching up with an old friend." Arthur said with a smile as he looked over at me.

"I just woke from a long awaited nap sire, and arthur was just walking me to dinner." i smiled.

the smile the king was trying to hide showed a little more. "of course, well i am going to get Morgana, i'll meet the two of you at dinner." uther said, with a nod of his head, and he walked past us.

Arthur looked over his shoulder and watched his father disappear around the corner, as i stood there, my head hanging, and blush painting my cheeks.

as soon as i no longer heard Uther's retreating footsteps, i heard Arthur let out a sigh of relief, and a small chuckle. "you saw him smiling too right?"

i smiled and laughed a little. "i saw him hiding a smile." i looked up at arthur.

"you know he has something planned." arthur said, never breaking his smile. "what do you suppose it is?"

"you never know with your father."

"we better get to dinner before my father starts thinking we're doing more then just catching up." arthur said, offering me his arm. i wrapped my arm around his, and we walked to the dining hall.

this is the last chapter i have thats prewritten, i'll try to write more tonight, but if i can't tonight when i can. thanks so much guys! :)


End file.
